Glitch Infection
by loveisminegod
Summary: Truth be told i don't know how to summers this so just give it a chance I support Fan art so after reading this if you can draw or know anyone who can draw and wish to draw it i would like to see it and that also goes for writing


"Hiccup" Vanellope glitching her self 5ft in the air "Hiccup, hiccup, hiccup, hiccup, hiccup" Ralph chases her all around making sure she doesn't get hurt.

"Got ya!" Ralph say in victory final catching her "What's wrong with you I thought you got your glitching thing under control?" Ralph was worried

"I do I do" Vanellope trying to smile to easy his worry "Then what the hell is with you flying all over this place" Calhoun said in her normal demanding tone,

"I call them glitch-up" Vanellope trying to cover up worry "Glitch-ups?" Felix Jr trying to get his foot out of a hole he stepped in.

"What are we doing?" Vanellope trying to change the subject "Well because of the big idiot a cyberbug got freed" Calhoun giving Ralph a right hook knocking him to the ground

"Didn't you lean from your last mistake that nearly destroyed Sugar Rush" she knew she couldn't pick him up so she flipped him on his back. "It not his fault 'Hiccup'" Vanellope getting mad at Calhoun

"Of course it's his fault" "Calhoun! *Sigh* It's not his fault, It's mine" Felix Jr confess "What?" Calhoun was confused with this turn of event "You see when we all were in Hero's Duty I pick up one of those cyberbug's eggs and put in my bag by accident and because of me we are here looking for it."

Calhoun quickly pulled her gun out and pointed it at his head, he braised him self for what ever happens next "*Sigh* Felix your lucky that I Love You or i would blow your brains all over the floor" she grabbed him by the caller and kissed his lips.

"Hay you owe Ralph an apology" Vanellope snapping Calhoun out of her love inducted trance. Calhoun looks down at Ralph as he tries to keep a hold on Vanellope when she's having a glitch-up attack

"Sorry about that big guy" Calhoun giving him a hand to get him back to his feet "How about next time don't jump to conclusion that the 'bad guy' did it and for your information i did learn from my last mistake" Ralph was obviously annoyed for being blamed for another cyberbug problem. No one could blame him.

The first one was his fault but not this time. "So were are we" Vanellope being cupped in Ralph's hands. Ralph answers "We are in the date-stream" Ralph being launch across the room do to Vanellope's glitch-ups "Is it me or are your glitch-up growing stronger?" Felix ask.

"Ya most likely. So want is the date-stream?" Vanellope on top of Ralph as he tries to regain his senses. Felix starts explaining. "The date-stream is wear all the video games are connected, so if your pro you can go to any games in the arcade" "Oh...So what is the date-stream?"

"The date-stream are all the outlets in the Arcade were all are games are" Ralph explain "Oh was that so hard to say Felix?" Vanellope said mockingly him. "Shut you chow holes"

The tension getting thicker. Vanellope sent Ralph flying threw a date-stream. A cyberbug flue out from behind the date-stream it tried to get away but Calhoun killed it before it could.

"Did you get the cyberbug" A child's voice came closer. Vanellope Calhoun and Felix their jaws just dropped "What?"

"Turn around" the three of them said "What is there something behind meweeee...I'm a child?" "You are so cute, you still have freakishly big hands and your massively tall, but you are so cute" Vanellope not even trying to hide her out of no were excitement.

"Why are you so existed" Calhoun spoke up. Vanellope just stop in her place her face was as red as a cherry "I don't know, but Ralph is so cute as a child" Her excitement melody down

Ralph face got warmer after hearing that Vanellope thought he was cute"*Clearing his throat* What happen to me any ways?" Ralph ask trying to ignore the tightening in his chest. "How am I suppose to know" Calhoun still stunned about Ralph as a Child.

"Ya what did happen?" Felix trying to snap out of his confusion "I don't know" Vanellope hanging off Ralph shoulder "So Ralph how tall are you" Vanellope siting on his shoulder "As a adult I'm 9ft And as a child I think I might be 6ft"

"Even as a child your still a big guy" Felix jumping up and down to make eye contact. "Will you stop that?" Ralph pushing Felix away he flew two yard away "Well looks like i still got my strength"

Vanellope flying threw the air Ralph runs to catch her "And the runts speed" Calhoun surprised at how fast Ralph moved. Ralph looking down at Vanellope "You infected me with a glitch?" "Oh my god your right!" Vanellope getting smacked by the relation.

"But how" Felix rejoining the group. "Are you okay"Calhoun checking her husband to see if any thing was wrong. "Yes I'm fine" tacking both of her hands and planting a kiss on both of them.

"Okay let me think" Ralph trying to figure out whats going on "Don't hurt your self" Vanellope acting worry to mess with Ralph. Ralph thinking out loud "Okay Vanellope was having a glitch-up attack, I grabbed her to make sure she didn't hurt herself, she glitch-up in my hand that scrambled my code and some of her child code went into me, when I passed threw a date stream fall that inserted her child code into mine, that now allows me to have a glitch of my own"

"That explain it" Felix dodging some of the date stream water. Ralph returns to his original form "How did you do that" Vanellope falling off of his shoulder. "I wanted to be an adult. *flipping back and forth* adult, child, adult, child, adult, child. It depends on what I want to be."

"Well look at you can actually be smart" Vanellope messing with Ralph. Ralph glaring down at Vanellope "Actually i have a theory i want to try out" In on quick movement Ralph picked up Vanellope and throwing her threw a date stream fall.

"Ow Ralph that hurt" A beautiful woman stepping out of behind. Ralph's jaw hit the floor his face matches his overall "why are you staring... what happen to my voice?" Ralph points at the mirror water behind her "I'm an adult"

"Looks like I'm right" Ralph regaining his "balance" but he couldn't help his wondering eyes checking out the newly adult Vanellope. From her beautiful jaw-breaker like eyes, her glowing skin, her purple grapes- french vanilla swirly hair with assorted sprinkles ,her lovely figure, her breast and ass. seeing all this made him quite happy.

"Ralph? Earth to Ralph? Your face matching your red overalls" Vanellope waking Ralph up "Huh?" Ralph said dumb-founded "What do you think of me as an adult" Vanellope blushing slightly "Um... your... um Beautiful" he said nervously

"Okay you two love birds we got a job to do so lets go" Calhoun bring them both back down to earth "*Clearing hear throat* Your right lead on Calhoun *Putting her hand out to Ralph* Come on Ralph lets go" Vanellope did not understand why she did what she just did, but did not care she was enjoying the new warmth she was getting from the wrecking spectacles.

The group of four goes on looking for if there are any more cyberbug loose in the date stream (or the outlet) unaware that a that they we're being watched "he he he HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA turbo tactic!"


End file.
